Pearl Espinath
Pearl Espinath is the rare species of the legendary Espinath whom is locked behind extremely late Guiding Lands levelling + several exclusive event quests. It makes its appearance as a Master Rank Exlusive DLC monster in Monster Hunter World: Iceborne. This Espinath species focuses on turning the locale into a minefield, with many attacks that can cart entire parties of hunters. Physiology Pearl Espinath differentiate themselves from the other types with their snow white underbellies, very light grey armor plates, and purple thorns. Unlike the previous species, its fire is bright blue and becomes white when it enters its 'Hellfire' state. Behavior Pearl Espinath is beyond every other type of Espinath in terms of aggression, going into a rage the second it is awakened and often immediately starting to use its most lethal attacks. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Meat (The charred corpses of any victims caught in its array of intoxicated flame). Arch-Rivals: Ruiner Nergigante, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos Behavior Towards Other Monsters Pearl Espinath has very few interactions with other monsters compared to the previous species due to it often being fought in specialised locales. Tracks Tracks: White Intoxicated Thorns, Intoxicated Glob, Charred Carcass Specific Locale Interactions * Pearl Espinath always starts off awake if in the Guiding Lands - it will however always start off sleeping in the centre of Origin Isle. * When Pearl Espinath has been provoked, it will not ever go to sleep and attempt to kill the hunter until death. * It will occasionally shoot a fireball that leaves an Intoxicated Glob behind which can be gathered to collect tracks and gain points. * It will occasionally grind its tail onto the ground which leaves behind Intoxicated Thorns which can be gathered to collect tracks and gain points. Abilities Pearl Espinath is the most potent of the Espinath species with each fireball retaining depressant and poisonous substances that can drain the life of its prey away as they fall into lullaby. They can turn the locale into minefields as intoxicated flames litter the surrounding area under the influence of Pearl Espinath. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The veins around its body will start pulsating pink while black smoke will emit from its mouth. Its movements are 1.95x faster. *Tired State: It will leak saliva from its mouth - it will fail to shoot out any fireballs from its mouth - it will trip over when doing a charge - its movements are 0.85x slower. Mounts The hunter climbs Pearl Espinath in the exact same fashion that the hunter mounts any other Flying Wyvern. However, the thorns on its back will deal continuous damage to the hunter while they're mounted, to balance this out, Pearl Espinath stays tripped for a much longer period of time compared to other monsters that are tripped from mounts. This poison is far more deadly than with Auburn Espinaths backspike poison. Minor Notes/Alterations * It will inflict Deadly Poison to the hunter with any of its physical or fireball-based attacks regardless, unless exhausted. * After performing a charged fireball - the remnants of poison left behind from the impact remain on the ground for several seconds before fading away. Walking on these poison puddles inflicts Sticky Poison. * In order to unlock Pearl Espinath - you need to raise the Coral Highlands region to Lvl 7 in the Guiding Lands and be MR100 in order for the Pearl Espinath to appear. Unlocking the optional for Pearl Espinath requires you to be MR100 and to have completed the quest The Danger Zone where you hunt an Espinath and an Auburn Espinath. * Similarly to the regular and Auburn Espinath: Pearl Espinath is immune to poison, thus the likes of Poisoncups will not affect it neither will Sleeptoads. * Pearl Espinath cannot be put to sleep. * The Alpha Armour set uses the Espina U armour design while the Beta Armour set uses the Espina G armour design. The Reiji and Divol Armour designs come in layered armour that can be unlocked via atleast defeating one Pearl Espinath. * Its Weapons have both poison (700 Poison) and sleep (700 Sleep) as attributes and both are extremely high on infliction. Ecology Taxonomy The Pearl Espinath is a Rare Species of Espinath. It is unknown if the Pearl Espinath is truly a separate species or not. Habitat Range Pearl Espinath in the New World can be encountered in the Coral Highlands and the Guiding Lands. They can also be fought in Origin Isle. Ecological Niche Pearl Espinath is the absolute elite of its kind being matched against the mythical Meraginos as the wyvern yin and yangs as Pearl dominates the Coral Highlands while Meraginos dominates the Rotten Vale. Its prey consist of whatever is charred by its hellfire flames - more often than not, this is everything in the vicinity even apex creatures that dare to challenge the 'Pearlescant Diva of Death' all end up facing an early grave. Its most threatening competitors consist of Ruiner Nergigante, Gold Rathian, Silver Rathalos and other rare variations of powerful creatures. Namielle is also a high-profile rival as both are known to fight over whom dominates the Cotal Highlands. Biological Adaptations The Pearl Espinath has many of the same adaptions as Espinath. Unlike Espinath, the Pearl Espinas is a pearly white color with bright beautiful sapphire eyes. This Espinath is described to be beautiful and poisonous. Its fire sac retains a secondary sac that connects with its fireball attacks that induce a sleepy miasma along with it having the thickest poisonous liquid of the other species, its poison is so thick that creatures and hunters alike can get stuck in it as the poison melts through the nervous system of the encased prey. This Espinath is the most skilled at flying compared to its cousins. The most well-known thing about the Espinas Rare Species is its Hellfire! This fire can actually scorch the whole area and encase it with its poisonous miasma - turning the area into a minefield. A rare stone is produced inside its body that allows it to produce this attack. Behaviour Despite its beauty - this enigmatic Espinath species turns to annihilation and obliteration upon first-contact without repurcussions. Rarely any survive its wrath. Lore The Espinath is a fabled Flying Wyvern that is well known for successfully fending off an Elder Dragon from its territory. In comparison, the Amber Espinath is incredibly elusive and remains a mystery. What's known is this Espinath species often has to deal with provokative Elder Dragons on a daily basis due to habitat disputes which could explain why this species is so much more hostile than the standard species. Pearl Espinaths discovery is fairly distant after the discovery of the standard species. 'Pearlescent Diva of Death' is the title it was given after discovery. Nothing else is known about the wyvern. Attacks Pearl Espinath is always enraged although has a 'Hellfire' state that can count as a secondary rage mode. Standard Note: Pearl Espinath usually starts off sleeping and will immediately begin to attack the hunter as soon as it wakes up - The stomach and tail tip being its weakest parts remain the same. Fast Bite: It will rear its head swiftly and proceed to bite in front of it in an attempt to hit the hunter. Body Shake: It will shake its body around to mildly injure any hunters extremely close to it. Tail Sweep: It sweeps its tail from side to the side to the left and the right before sweeping it to the left again. Horn Thrust: It will rear its head at a hunter and proceed to thrust its horn upwards into the air, sending the hunter flying if they're hit by this attack. Inflicts Poison. It is able to do this twice in a row. Double Stomp: It will lift either its left leg or right leg and proceed to slam it into the ground two times in a row which causes Tremors. Charge: It will instantly charge forwards at extremely high speeds - homing in on hunters/palicos if they're in its line of sight during the charge. Alternating Charge Bite: Sometimes when doing a Charge, it will alternate to a different direction mid-charge before then proceeding to bite the targeted hunter. Charge + Horn Thrust: After doing a Charge, it will often combo-chain with an instant backwards turn to charge again and then thrust its horn at the targeted hunter. Inflicts Poison. Triple Charge: It will Charge multiple times in a row, sometimes standardly but will often combo-chain each of its charges with alternating moves mid-charges. Stomp + Charge Combo: It will lift up either its left or right leg and stomp the ground which causes Tremors, Espinath will then take a step backwards and instant-charge the stunned hunter. Wing Flap + Tail Slams: It will flap its wings repeatedly which unleashes mild gusts of wind that blows hunters away before it then leaps and slams its tail on the targeted hunter, it then proceeds to slam its tail in different directions three times in a row before stopping. Triple Bite: It will bite to the side of it like a typical Wyvern but then proceed to bite to the opposite side of it before then biting either at the front or at the back of it to hit hunters. Sticky Poison Spewage: It will take several steps back before its mouth starts to leak poison before it then spits out a glob of poison as it turns its head 180 degrees. Inflicts Sticky Poison. Sticky Poison Barrage: It will spit out several globs of sticky poison that Charged Super Charge: Sometimes casually charging, it will also poise itself at a targeted hunter, turning if the hunter keeps moving and then bolt at them with its horn poised, full speed - sending wind gust and causing tremors, almost tripping before getting back up. This attack can almost OHKO with defense below 850 and inflicts Poison. Lethal Fireball: It rears upwards before then shooting a smoky fireball like a standard Flying Wyvern - the projectile itself unleashes a miasma upon impact when it hits a solid surface. Inflicts Fireblight, Deadly Poison and has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Triple Lethal Fireball: It stands almost upright and proceeds to shoot out 3 smoky fireballs before hovering backwards while shooting a fourth. Inflicts Fireblight, Deadly Poison and has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Charged Lethal Fireball: It raises its head upwards and proceeds to walk backwards as it poises itself before then unleashing multiple fireballs in one go that hit the ground close to it and immolate into 6 different explosions that spread before fading. This almost OHKO with defense below 850. Inflicts Fireblight, Deadly Poison and has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Aerial Charge: It flies into the air and proceeds to divebomb at a hunter before then immediately chaining its divebomb attack with a homing charge attack. Aerial Triple Explosion Flame: It flies into the air and rears its head upwards before then unleashing a large fireball that explodes onto the ground and triggers several more explosions in a larger area-of-effect. It is capable of doing this multiple times in a single succession - it almost always lands to the ground after doing this attack. Inflicts Deadly Poison and Fireblight - has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Aerial Flaming Divebomb: It flies into the air while its mouth starts huffing an aura of flame - it then proceeds to divebomb at a targeted hunter, during the impact, a stream of flame emits from its mouth which spreads a medium distance before fading away. Inflicts Deadly Poison and Fireblight. Intoxicated Firewall: It rears its head downwards while a stream of flame forms from its mouth, the Espinath will take several steps backwards and proceed to spit out an aura of flame with a purple-coloured hue that gets larger and larger - the Espinath stops breathing the flame and flaps its wings several times to send the wall of flame outwards, spreading out before fading after either hitting area borders or fading after 5 seconds. Inflicts Deadly Poison and Fireblight. The size of the Firewall is based on how long Espinath breathes out the flame. Intoxicated Flame Barrage Combo: It does its Intoxicated Firewall attack but then proceeds to immediately charge into the flamewall at the hunters position before then immediately doing an Intoxicated Firenova and then flying downwards into the side and doing the Many Intoxicated Fireballs attack - ending off with a Stomp + Charge Combo and an Intoxicated Fire Bite. This combo-range of attacks is lethal and can cart entire parties of hunters in mere seconds. Its almost always in an exhausted state after successfully pulling off the entire attack, thus rewarding the hunters with many free hits. Charged Super Charge + Charged Lethal Fireball: It will do the Charged Super Charge attack but instead of tripping at the end, it will hover upwards into the air and an aerial equivalent of the Charged Corrosion Fireball. The Charge inflicts Poison while the Fireball inflicts Fireblight, Deadly Poison and has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Omega Stomp + Fireball: It will hover upwards into the air before then slamming its feet into the ground which causes a mass of tremors, it then raises its head upwards and shoots 6 smoky fireballs in differing directions in front of it. Inflicts Fireblight, Deadly Poison and has a 50% chance to inflict Sleep. Hellfire Mode On a threshold of damage done to it, Pearl Espinath will enter its Hellfire mode where its fire becomes white and pink and it gains the majority of its true brand new moves - this mode fades away eventually overtime. Omega Lethal Fireball: It rears itself almost upright as flames flicker from its mouth for several seconds before hovering upwards extremely fast and unleashing a powerful fireball that explodes into a colossal-sized AOE. This attack OHKOs if your defense is below 1000 - inflicts Fireblight and Deadly Poison if the hunter somehow either survived or had the Guts skill. Double Omega Lethal Fireball: After doing an Omega Lethal Fireball, it will proceed to hover upwards directly on top of a hunter and unleash the very same fireball. This can OHKOs if your defense is below 900 - inflicts Fireblight and Deadly Poison if the hunter somehow either survived or had the Guts skill. Charge Omega Lethal Fireball: It will do a Charged Super Charge before then immediately poising itself to do an Omega Corrosion Fireball. Inflicts Fireblight and Deadly Poison. Charged Horn Thrust + Omega Lethal Fireball: It combo-chains its Charged Horn Thrust and Omega Lethal Fireball in a single combo succession. The time-period between the charging of both attacks is longer than it is for the standard types but covers more range. Inflicts Deadly Poison and Fireblight. Charged Tail Slam: It will rear itself upwards and poise its tail upwards for several seconds before turning from behind and slamming its tail extremely hard into the ground. This attack causes a massive amount of tremors that not even Tremor Res+1 can cope with. Getting hit directly by the tail can potentially OHKO if your defense is below 900. Hellfire Nova: Pearl Espinath flies upwards before then shooting a powerful fireball that encases the area in flaming + poisonous whirlwinds that travel around the Pearl Espinath before then dissipating into smaller whirlwinds and eventually fading away - draining the HP of hunters that enter within the whirlwinds. (This attack is the one signature attack that the base Espinas Rare Species had in Monster Hunter Frontier). Hellfire Balls: It roars as its chest bursts with a pink aura before then flying high upwards and unleashing 6 enormous fireballs while hovering towards a targeted hunter. These fireballs upon impact explode into enormous AOEs and leave a trail of ignited, flaming puddles of poison that linger for 15 seconds before disappearing. Inflicts Fireblight and Sticky Poison. Hellfire Asteroids: It roars as its chest bursts with a pink aura before it then takes a few steps back and proceeds shoot 4 enormous fireballs high into the sky which explode mid-air - when they do, a barrage of mini-meteors of flame shoots down onto the ground as that same area-of-effect is raining with poison liquid projectiles. Inflicts Fireblight and Sticky Poison. The flames and poison puddles that form from this attack remain on the ground for 15 seconds before fading. Hellfire Maelstream: It charges at the hunter as a stream of flame from its mouth leaves behind a trail of fire before it then flies upwards as it shoots this stream of fire into the air - the wing flaps cause the flames to for a coriolis effect and transform into flaming tornado that rains down flaming/poisonous projectiles everywhere. The flaming tornado dissipates after 15 seconds. Inflicts Deadly Poison and Fireblight. Global Stove: Combines the Hellfire Maelstream, Hellfire Balls and Hellfire Asteroids: in a single combo succession while charging at targeted hunters as the attacks occur. Its most lethal attack - it often enters out of its hellfire state after this and then almost always flies to a water source thats present in the area to drink from. This is an exception if its fought in Origin Isle. Bond Note: In a special quest that features both Auburn Espinath and Pearl Espinath - the duo of Thorn Wyverns have 3 bond attacks. W.I.P Physical Damage Effectiveness Base HP: 8850~9010 (Solo) Normal Head Impact: ★★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★★ Body Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Wings Impact: ★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★★ Legs Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★★ Ranged: ★★★ Tail Impact: ★★ Cutting: ★★ Ranged: ★ Element Effectiveness *Fire = N/A *Water = ★ *Thunder = N/A *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = N/A *Sleep = N/A *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★ Note: Pearl Espinath is completely immune to Poison and Sleep Carves Quests N/A Turf Wars Note: Only has two turf wars - the monsters it turf wars with mentioned below. Pearl Espinath vs Ruiner Nergigante W.I.P Pearl Espinath vs Namielle W.I.P Theme Notes * The Clutch Claw can pierce its shell constantly unlike with the other species due to it always being enraged. It is still possible to ram Pearl Espinath into a wall outide of its 'Hellfire' state. * Blast deals a high amount of damage to Pearl Espinath due to its softer body - highly recommended to bring a blast weapon along with poison resistant equipment. * This incarnation uses a special theme that was featured in the Sky Corridor back in the G updates of Monster Hunter Frontier. * Espinath is a romanised translation of Espinas - created due to the rename being present to the subspecies of Espinas being present in a crossover collaboration with a separate game. * Pearl Espinath in Monster Hunter Frontier was introduced in the 5.5 patch which came incredibly distant after the 2.0 patch which introduced the regular Espinath into the game. * While the standard Espinath was confirmed - it is unknown if the Pearl or Auburn Espinath was also going to appear in the portable port of Monster Hunter Frontier that was originally going to serve as Monster Hunter Freedom 3 before Monster Hunter Portable 3rd was announced: https://twitter.com/BannedDino/status/1005134907981615104 * Pearl Espinath uses the same roar sound as the standard Espinath although identically to it in Monster Hunter Frontier: its fireball sound cues are the same as the regular rather than the Auburn subspecies. * Its horn, chest, wings and back can be broken, and its tail can be severed. * While the standard Espinath grants the usual 3 carves for its body and 1 carve for its tail while Auburn grants 4 body carves - Pearl Espinath grants 6 body carves and 2 tail carves. * Similarly to the standard Espinath, it must be near death for its horn to break and tail to be severed. * Pearl Espinaths roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Credits to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis for the In-Game Description. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Rare Species Category:Large Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:Revamp Category:7 Star Level Monster